For example, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, a conventional absorptive article N, e.g., a sanitary napkin, a pantiliner, a pad for vaginal discharge, and an incontinence pad is known. The absorptive article N contains an absorbing body 52 made of a cotton-state pulp between an impermeable back-surface sheet 50 such as a polyethylene sheet and a polyethylene laminate nonwoven cloth and a permeable front-surface sheet 51 such as a nonwoven cloth and a permeable plastic sheet.
In order to fix the absorbent article N of this type in an attached state, the absorbent article N, for example, includes one or more adhesive layer 53 formed on the skin non-contact surface (outer surface) of the absorbent article N, wing-shaped flaps W integrally formed on both sides of a napkin body in the longitudinal direction so as to extend to the outside, and adhesive layers 54 provided next to the impermeable back-surface sheet 50 on the surfaces (outer surfaces) of the wing-shaped flaps W.
When the absorbent article N is fixed to an undergarment 30, as illustrated in FIG. 13, the absorbent article N is fit to the crotch of the undergarment. The laterally extending wing-shaped flaps W are drawn from the undergarment. The wing-shaped flaps W are folded at folding lines RL and then are bonded to the outer surface of the crotch of the undergarment 30 so as to be wrapped around the crotch of the undergarment.
The outer edge of an absorbent article having the wing-shaped flaps W is provided with a sealing portion joining a front surface material and a back surface sheet. In Patent document 1, the sealing portion has irregularities that eliminate poor adhesion or damage to the sealing portion. Patent Document 1 discloses an absorbent article having concave or convex portions varying in pitch or area in the longitudinal or width direction of the absorbent article. Patent document 2 discloses an absorbent article including a sealing portion having a plurality of contact bonding portions for beeping the flexibility of the sealing portion. The contact bonding portions include a first contact bonding portion and a second contact bonding portion adjacent to the first contact bonding portion in a second direction. The first contact bonding portion and the second contact bonding portion are longer in a first direction than in the second direction.